After The Fact
by Life Dealer
Summary: Thanks to one rather observant bartender, three crew mates are left to wonder just what will happen when their captain actually becomes Pirate King- they are not pleased with their findings.


Disclaimer: All rights to the anime and manga of One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda. I own neither.

Rated:**T **for language and slight violence.

**After the Fact**

"You know," the barkeep mused aloud as she wiped the bar counter clean with a rag. "I still can't get over how such a scrawny lookin' guy like that managed to take down a whole battalion of pirates like he did."

"Yeah, he gets that a lot," Nami replied as she nursed her drink between the ever stoic Zoro and a dejected Sanji.

They all turned their heads a bit to watch Luffy- mouth packed with food and still somehow able to laugh with the ever growing crowd around him. The Straw Hat crew had docked in a small town that, as only their luck would have it, was already taken over by a crew of low level pirates. The band of rogues were nothing compared to Luffy's crew, and really the only reason they even gave them a second glance was because the idiots got in the way of restocking desperately needed supplies (aka meat).The Going Merry docked at sunup, and by mid-afternoon the town was rejoicing as what was left of the other pirate ship became but a speck in the distance. Honestly, it would have all ended much sooner had the crew not been busy looking for Zoro, who had of course somehow gotten himself lost, and Luffy, who hadn't been bothered to pay attention to the situation at all until someone mentioned not being able to get meat because the other pirates were hogging it all.

It was now late into the night, and the entire village was celebrating with their unlikely heroes in what looked to be the only bar in town. Luffy, as the captain, had been given the small pub's largest table along with as much food and drink as he wanted, and looked to be doing his best to stuff it all in his mouth in one go. A tipsy Ussop was in the middle of yet another one of his great tales as "captain" to a group of boisterous and jolly drunks, who looked only barely coherent enough to laugh and awe every now and again. Robin had turned in earlier in the night with one very sleepy Chopper holding her hand, as she guided him to the ship for some much needed rest. That left Nami in charge of watching her crew mates so that they didn't either A) start a riot in the streets, B) get lost _again_ making their way back to the ship, or what she feared most of all, C) lose all their money in some ridiculous way or other . . ._ again._ Naturally, this meant that Sanji had stayed to keep his dear Nami-swan company . . . as well as any other beautiful ladies that he might come across of course.

Unfortunately for him, the ladies of this particular town seemed to like statuses like "captain" much more than "hopelessly romantic chef."

"And he's really planning on becoming Pirate King?" The bartender questioned with a raised brow, though her voice remained passive.

"Yeah," replied Zoro after a swig of his beer.

"But, he's- he's such-"

"An idiot." Sanji finished for her, managing to compose himself somewhat to do so. "Yeah, we know."

Not really what she was going to say, but it sounded about right.

"He's our captain though, and that's what he wants," said Zoro in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

The four watched with idle interest as yet another young lady batted her eyes seductively at Luffy who, after staring blankly for a second or two, just grinned widely with a chunk of beef still in his mouth and turned back to his food. Lovely . . .

"So you guys really think he's got what it takes?" The bartender asked expectantly.

"It doesn't matter what we think," Nami smiled. "If Luffy says he'll do something, then one way or another he does. That's just the way he is."

"I see," She said, as she kept her gaze on their idiot captain.

Really, she didn't. The young barkeep knew a thing or two about loyalty, - hell she was getting married soon and made sure that damn blonde knew it, thank you very much- but to have the type of faith this crew seemed to have for that scatterbrained, rubber idiot of a captain was beyond her. She wiped clean more shot glasses and watched with a bit of amusement as their soft-spoken, elderly mayor waited patiently for "Luffy" (really what kind of a name is that?) to finish his eighth or ninth helping of pork. Shaking her head, the bartender poured another drink for the swordsman on her right, who quietly thanked her before downing it in one go.

Well, she guessed it made sense after seeing this strange, ragtag group he had managed to find for himself. It had to have taken some-kind-of-a captain to get all these unique characters together like this. Ms. Bartender looked at the remaining crew over once more before giving a quiet sigh. Ok, so maybe, just _maybe_ if he could get together such diverse people- and she was using that term loosely- as a crew, than maybe,_ maybe_ he could become something as seemingly impossible as King of the Pirates.

But as she watched Luffy literally expand from the massive amounts of food he was eating, and all the while seeming completely oblivious to the crowed watching and their _mayor_ waiting to get his attention_,_ she had to wonder about the boy. She saw nothing in him that would make her think of an all-powerful and known to the world "Pirate King". There was no malice, no corruption, no greed (well unless you counted food). No, there was just a strong, innocent-looking kid with a loud mouth who seemed to have just woken up one day and decided he wanted to be the most infamous pirate there ever was. He wanted to be Pirate King, of all things, when there were a thousand and one better objectives that someone as bright-eyed and kind as him could have for his life. And maybe that, out of all the things she'd seen- from talking reindeer and magically appearing limbs to rubber men, long noses and superhuman fighters- was the strangest thing she'd seen all day.

So really it was no surprise that she had to ask the people who seemed to know him best about it.

"So why does he wanna be that for?"

Silence.

"Huh?" Apparently her question had caught them off guard.

The barkeep leaned in with her elbows on the countertop and elaborated.

"Why does he wanna be Pirate King so much?" She asked.

And for second it looked like they thought _she_ was the strange one.

"Oh Come on! Why does any pirate want to become Pirate King?!" Nami declared, after a moment of laughter. "Wealth. Fame. Power. Take your pick."

Zoro gave a grunt of agreement.

"Ahh~! Nami-chan is so smart~!" Sanji jumped from his seat and gushed at her with hearts for eyes.

"But that's just it." The bartender gritted her teeth a bit at their dismissal, and threw hand at Luffy's direction. "Your friend doesn't seem to care about any of that! I mean, just look at him!'

The small group blinked and turned their heads curiously to look again at the ever growing rubber balloon that was Luffy and his captivated audience.

"Look at him. He's got women throwing themselves at him even when he looks like_ that_, the entire island probably knows his name by now, and hell, our mayor is about ready to give him a small fortune _along with_ a goddamn key to the city! But it looks to me like he's more interested in stuffing his face than any of those things."

The bartender allowed herself a small, satisfied smirk as realization seemed to sink into the three pirates in front of her.

"Look I get why a _normal_ pirate would want to be King," She said with a sigh. "I mean, treasure beyond your wildest dreams,-"

Nami's hands tightened on her mug.

"- Fame, power, and recognition the world over,-"

Zoro posture stiffened ever-so-slightly at that.

"-and I don't even wanna think about all the people, let alone women, who'll want'em just on title alone!"

Sanji whipped his head around and gave the woman his full attention.

"So yeah, I get why normal people would want that. Hell, even I want some of that," She shrugged and leaned back a bit with hands on her hips. "But obviously your captain is not like most. So I'll ask again; what does he wanna be Pirate King for?"

The three pirates sat in a tense silence as they processed what the woman had pointed out. Until now, neither one of them had ever spared a thought as to why any one of them wanted to achieve their dreams no matter how dangerous or impossible seeming they were. And now that they thought about it, why did Luffy, a guy who put more value on being a glutton and adventuring, want to become Pirate King anyway?

"Well…with Luffy…it could just be for the adventure…?" Sanji trailed off shakily- teeth gnawing a bit at his cigarette and a hand absently scratching at his goatee.

There was a sound of agreement at that. After all, it would certainly fit their short-sighted and simple captain's way of thinking. However, that led the three of them to a horrifying thought that, until now, had never crossed their minds. Until now, they had only thought of achieving their goals. Never had they bothered to wonder what would happen_ after_.

". . . Umm . . ."

After a good few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the barkeep began to fidget. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask them that question, if their reactions were anything to go by. The trio had their heads down in what she could only assume was deep contemplation, and a dark aura had suddenly begun to settled upon their once relaxed forms. She had been about to try and break the tension when another patron called her over impatiently.

"Hey sweetheart! I know their heroes and all, but we'd like a drink too, you know!" he slurred.

"C-coming!" she called, and thanked her lucky stars for alcoholics and drunken partiers.

Maybe once she came back the once invincible Straw Hat trio would be back to themselves again.

* * *

It was likely for the best that Ms. Bartender left when she did. Had she stayed and tried to calm the swordsman, the navigator, and the cook, she would have only panicked at the look of sheer dread that now painted their faces.

"Treasure…" Nami whispered after a moment.

". . . His name known throughout the world… and maybe even beyond that…" Zoro muttered quietly.

"All that fame… the loveliest of ladies at his beckon call…" Sanji nearly whimpered at his own words.

Of course, they had all known what it was to be king beforehand and certainly before ever joining Luffy on his wild and fantastic adventures. However, for some reason, none of them had ever connected one thought to the other, or if they had, had never wondered what it might imply. The King of Pirates had everything one could want. Which meant that one day, Luffy would have everything one could want. But then that meant… _that meant…_

Nami slammed her fist in the countertop and stood, her eyes a blaze with a sudden, powerful rage.

"Money! Fame! Power! Women?! That idiot won't know what to do with ANY OF IT!"

Her declaration was noticed by only a few of the partiers around them who glanced her way, but her crew mates could only agree with her as their shoulders sagged and their heads nearly banged against the countertop like her fist had. It was like bad punch line to an even worse joke. Here they were on the Grand Line, risking their lives to (partly) help this man become the Pirate King only to come to the hard, sad truth that once Monkey D. Luffy became king, he would just laugh that stupid laugh of his and not even glance at what that title gave him. Treasure just meant getting more meat and partying. Being well known meant people knew him and that's that- never mind those women who just happened to be very nice all of sudden, or the people that did what he asked without question.

And then, though the idea came unbidden with great distaste, the three began think of what life would be like once Luffy became King of Pirates. Oh sure, it was all well and good now when they were simply talking and fantasying, but when it actually happened?! Nami shuddered at the thought. Her voice quivering as she spoke.

"When he becomes King," because there was no 'if' when it came to Luffy, they knew that from experience. "I'll have to watch him spend all that Beli on meat and parties and scams and …a-and…O-oh god!"

Nami looked sick. She could just see it now-Luffy laughing his ass off while he spent every-last-Beli!

_"Shishishishi…I'm King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled, hands on his hips as he stood atop a mountain of wealth. _

_He wore a Baroque style red and gold coat on his shoulders that made him look like a child playing dress up. However the more curious- or rather the more ridiculous- part of his appearance was the handle bar mustache that lay right under Luffy's nose. Luffy's straw hat stayed ever present on his head along with his usual attire, which only served to make his appearance that much more comical. _

_"King! King! I've brought you the meat that you wanted!" exclaimed a man as a cart over ten times his weight in steaks was brought in._

_"Great! Here's some money!"_

_Luffy tossed a few large stacks of beli at the man._

_"King! I've this stylish new coat for you!" yelled a woman._

_"Wow! Cool! Here's some money!"_

_Another few stacks and jewel necklace were carelessly tossed._

_"King Luffy! Uh . . . Look at this thing!"_

_"Awww! So Cool! Here! I'll give ya this for it!"_

_Oh my, three stacks this time!_

_"Oi Luffy! Let's have a party!" Said Ussop, coming out of nowhere with his arms raised like he just didn't care and Chopper at his side doing the same._

_"Yeah! Beli for everybody!" Luffy yelled, as he threw money in the air. _

_Nearly everyone cheered. Luffy looked over his shoulder. _

_"What's the matter, Nami?" He laughed. "Join the party!"_

_But Nami could only curl tighter into a ball in the corner as waterfalls came down her face in despair. All that Beli and she could only watch as it was spent away by an idiot! WHAT CRUELTY!_

Nami fell back into her seat with her hands covering her face. It was a horrible future. Perhaps it wasn't her dream to be rich, but it was damn well right up there on Nami's priority list. Besides without money (or someone competent enough to handle expanses) how could she possibly navigate and map out the world?! It was cruelty - pure and utter cruelty.

Nami, being so deep in her depression, barely took notice to the slight tremors coming from her left. Beside her, Zoro shook with a hand gripped tightly around his three swords. His eyes were alight with the killer intent he was so feared for, and it seemed like it was taking everything in him just to keep seated. In his mind, the powerful swordsman was living a suddenly very realistic outcome to his journey…

_Heavy breathes and the sounds of his own heartbeat were the only things he heard, as Zoro stared down his rival. Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk stood before him with that same unreadable expression that had been carved in Zoro's memory for so long now. The man stood straight and proud, as if unaffected by the wounds and exertion that should have, in the case of an ordinary man, already brought his body over the brink. Zoro was no better- severe lacerations, possibly shattered bones, and blood escaping him as he tried to push on for the final attack. Four swords were drawn and at the ready, as two warriors stared each other down knowing that this assault would be the last. _

_Within a second later, the combatants were gone from sight._

**_*CLING!*_**

_And in the next split second they were on opposing sides, backs to the other, and still poised in their finishing stances. _

_The wind blew._

_And with a lasting smirk "Hawkeyes" Mihawk fell at last._

_After a moment, Zoro fell to his knees in relief and joy. Exhilarated, he looked up at the heavens and laughed. The dual had been everything he had hoped for and more. The thrilling feeling of both death and victory being so near as he fought on without restraint had been intoxicating to say even the very least. Mihawk had given him the gift of a fight well worthy of the title of greatest swordsman in the world, and for that Zoro was more than grateful. Now, he could reap his reward with greater pride. Finally, he had achieved his goal. Their goal._

_"I've done it, Kuina," He said, as he held the bloodied Wadō Ichimonji up to the sky. "I've kept my promise. I've become the greatest swordsmen in the world!" _

_Shakily, he stood once more, keeping his gaze to the sky-a smile on his face._

_"I am the man whose name will be known even by the heavens! I am-!"_

_"KING LUFFY!"_

_Huh?!_

_"KING MONKEY D. LUFFY!" _

_"SHISHISHISHI~!" _

_Wait that laughter . . . !_

_Quickly, Zoro whipped his head around to where the shouts and laughter were come from . . . only to nearly collapse from shock. There, engulfed by a crowd of people that seemed to be growing steadily with each passing moment, was Luffy howling with joy as they chanted his name to the heavens. The young man wore a ridiculous Baroque style coat, and an even more ridiculous handlebar mustache. The scene in itself was shocking, but what really had Zoro in disbelief? Where the hell had they all come from?! How had he missed all of these people during the entire fight?! The swordsmen could only stand there and guess._

_That is until someone noticed him._

_"Hey, Zoroooo!" Luffy exclaimed. "Congratulations! You were so cool~!" _

_Strange . . . For some reason, that only seemed to fuel his steadily growing rage._

_Upon hearing the king's declaration, the large mass of people around Luffy turned their attention to Zoro in curiosity. They stared unflinchingly for a second or two, until a young child tugged on his mother's skirt to pose a question._

_"Momma, who's that weird guy?"_

_"I'm not sure, dear," the mother said while giving Zoro a suspicious eye._

_The people began to whisper to one another, curious as to who this nobody was for the Pirate King to take notice of him. Zoro's eye twitched as they quietly scrutinized him. What the hell was this? Didn't they see what he had just done? He had just beaten the strongest swordsmen there ever was! _

_"MY NAME IS RORONOA ZORO! I AM THE GREATEST SWORDMAN IN THE WORLD!" Zoro finally exclaimed to the crowd with great bravado. _

_The crowd went silence again. _

_They blinked._

_Once._

_Twice. _

**_"BWHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"_**

_The people screamed with laughter at his declaration, and left Zoro to watch in astonishment and fury as they did._

_"Give me a break! Who cares about that?!"_

_"Yeah! I mean, the King is much cooler!"_

_The others in the mob howled with agreement, and processed to walk away from the swordsman with his captain laughing obliviously on their shoulders._

_"See you later, Zoro!" Luffy called from behind, while his followers gave him a questioning look as if to say; 'who's that?'_

_Zoro crumbled to his knees with wide, disbelieving eyes still on the crowd. How?! Wha-what the hell had just happened?! Luffy?! Luffy had just-just-_

_Zoro did a double take at the gang of followers in the distance. Was that-?_

_"KUINA?!"_

_There at the tail end of the mass of people was Kuina, nearly just the same as last he had seen her alive. The only thing of real difference was the hovering halo above her head and wings like that of a dove on her back. He could almost admit to himself that the young girl looked _cute_ had that sour expression not been on her face. _

_"You've broken your promise, Zoro," The little angel claimed. "You promised that your name would be heard even throughout the heavens!"_

_Stretched out his hand to her, "But-but Kuina! I did do-"_

_"I'm going to congratulate the Pirate King Luffy," She said jadedly. "At least he can stick to his goals."_

_Zoro could only stretch his arm further out at the small figure walking (floating) away into the distance. _

_"NOOOOOO!"_

The patriots at the bar were startled at the sound of wood and glass being crushed together at once. It only took a moment to realize that shattered bits of glass and countertop beneath the first mate's closed fist –which still held steely to the handle of the destroyed mug- had been the reason for it. Rather than try to calm the man's ire and risk the chance of following the cup's fate however, the on-lookers wisely chose to move slowly away from the half destroyed bar counter. Saviors or not, these people were still pirates after all, and strong ones at that. Ms. Bartender also stood at a distance a look of horror and regret on her features. Was all that from just asking them a simple question?!

While the townspeople had given Zoro a wide girth, his crew mates didn't so much as even flinch. It seemed they were all still very much stuck in their own worlds of personal hell. Nami sobbed into her hands. Zoro's veins pumped beneath his skin with rage that promised to wreak more havoc. Sanji, however, was a blank slate. He was still as he sat with his companions and contemplated his fate. His cigarette was quickly turning to ashes between his lips, but he paid it no mind. After all, there were far worse things than less nicotine.

_"Ladies~! With such amazing beauties at my side, an unworthy man like myself can do nothing but bow to your wishes!"_

_"Oh Sanji~! You're so-o bad~! _

_Sanji currently sat with Nirvana securely in his lap . . . literally; the woman in his lap was named _Nirvana_ of all things. Besides her, the chef also had an abundant variety of lovely young women for his choosing laughing right alongside him. Before them lay a dining room table with the finest cuisines the sea had to offer; dishes that were no doubt created with excruciating care by Sanji himself hours before hand. Lovey ladies like these only deserved the best, after all. _

_They laughed and flirted with shameless delight, as all of the women vied for the attention of what could possibly be the luckiest man in the world. Sanji certainly felt that was the case._

_"Oh Sanji, this is such a fabulous time~!" laughed the blonde on his right. _

_". . . But isn't there something even _more_ fun we can all do?" the redhead finished with a wink. _

_Sanji gave the girls a feigned thoughtful look before smirking confidently. _

_"Well if that's what you want -" _

_"SANJI!" _

_The doors to Sanji's dream room of food and women burst open to reveal a nightmare; Luffy with a handle bar mustache and a gaudy red coat come to ruin everything._

_"S~anji~!" Luffy whined with a grumpy frown -which, when added to the mustache, was even more ridiculous than usual. "Your Pirate King is HUNGRY!"_

_"Lu-Luffy?!" Sanji shouted. "What the _hell _are you doing here?!"_

_"I just said I'm hungry!" replied the straw-hat king with a confused look; had Sanji not heard him the first time. _

_"Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy **The** Pirate King?!" Nirvana exclaims as she jumps from the cook's lap. _

_The women began to gasp, and they whispered and giggled to each other at the new development. Sanji could only watch with growing horror, as the attentions of the females were quickly shifting to his captain. With growing fear, Sanji tried desperately to regain the ladies' favor. _

_"Angels~, Mellorine~, please pay no attention to my idiot captain. Here! Why not try this delicious smoked-"_

_"Are you really The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy?" One blonde asked Luffy, and effectively cutting off Sanji._

_"Sure am!" Luffy laughed._

_The reaction was instantaneous. The ladies shrieked with delight and instantly began attending to a very confused Luffy's every need- setting him down on plush cushions, rubbing his shoulders, and snatching plates of food from the table and Sanji's trembling hands. The women gushed with heart-eyes; all hoping for the affections of the most fearsome man alive._

_"Is there anything you need, King Luffy?" _

_"Would you like more food, King?"_

_"You're so amazing King Luffy!"_

_The chef's trembling grew as well as his despair. The picture of his idiot captain taking his fantasy while eating his food now firmly planted in his mind's eye. The girls laughed at everything Luffy said, and Luffy laughed and ate while still being completely oblivious of the situation. The group seemed to slowly move away from Sanji while they partied and laughed, and Sanji clenched his fist as sorrow gave way to anger. _

_And the chef saw red. _

"THAT SHITTY BASTARD!" Roared Sanji and jumped up to stomp over in Luffy's direction. "I'm gonna kick that shithead's ass!"

"Sit down!"

Zoro forcefully pulled the cook back down by the back of his collar- probably harder than needed considering his own sour mood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, shitty marimo!" Sanji glared at the swordsman.

"I could ask you the same damned thing dartboard brow!" replied Zoro returning the glare. "Kicking Luffy's dumbass isn't gonna change anything, especially since he hasn't done anything yet!"

"Yet." Nami chimed in while dragging her nails through her scalp as she stared at the counter top. "He 'hasn't done it yet, what happens when he does?! . . . That idiot. . ."

Nami growled like an animal as fury took over her features, and slammed her hands down.

"I WON'T LET HIM!"

Abruptly, Zoro stood from his stool, catching his crewmates'-and some nervous villagers'-attention. He had come to his own solution to the situation. There was no way Luffy was going to take his dream away; not if Zoro had anything to say about it. He would become the best _before_ Luffy could screw it all up; He would make sure of it! With a determined look in his eye, he began to walk out of the pub.

"I'm not just going to sit here whine. You can do what you like, but I'm going to train. I'm not letting Luffy's stupidity be the reason I don't reach my goal!"

And with that, Zoro walked off leaving his crew members to ponder their own dilemmas. Sanji watched his back as he went, as the cook went over the swordsmen's words. That damn idiot had a point. Moping around or kicking Luffy's ass; at this point none of it would make a difference to the conclusion. What would make a difference would be to be better than what he was now. As a cook and a pirate, he could become better then the best, and be a formidable force in his own right; even to someone like the King of Pirates! And then, oh, and then THE LADIES WOULD LOVE HIM!

"That damn marimo," He growled while lighting another cig. "I'm not gonna stand here and be showed up by that asshole! Nami-san, I'm going back to the ship! Will you be alright here?"

"Ah. . .Yeah, sure. . ." said Nami a little surprised.

"Thank you, Nam-swan. I'll have something wonderful for you when you get back~!" Sanji left with his typical lovesick air, however with far less show then was usual for him.

It was evident his energy was being put elsewhere.

* * *

"Well! I hope I didn't do all that."

Nami looked back to the other side of the bar to see Ms. Bartender's worried gaze. Nami sighed.

"No, this isn't your fault. If anything, it ours for not seeing what you pointed out for ourselves."

"But, what happened to 'he's our captain' and loyalty and all that?"

"Of course we still have all that!" Nami responded a bit tartly. "But now I have to figure out how _not _to get screwed, because my damn captain can't be trusted to know how to do anything except fighting and defying normal human limits!"

The barkeep ignored her attitude, and looked over the poor woman. Head in her hands and seething as she glanced (glared) every so often at her so-called leader, Nami was a ticking bomb. All that drinking she had done with her comrades not too long ago was probably affecting all their judgments, if her flushed cheeks were any indication. The sight made her feel guilty, because really, had she not opened her big mouth none of this would have happened! But then, even with that, she had to wonder, if it bothered her so much, why the girl didn't simply talk to her superior. Sure, there was no guarantee that it would fix anything, or for that matter if he would even care, but it would better than nothing, right? To her, the boy seemed friendly enough to listen at the very least.

"Why don't try talking to him? I'm sure if you explain to him your issues you guys can find a way to work it out."

But Nami wasn't listening. No, at the moment, Nami was scheming. Call it old habits, the pirate way, or just Nami being –well- Nami, but either way scheming usually yielded her the best results. She needed a way to make sure that any treasure they had was safe from Luffy and his outrageous—everything! Nami needed a safe guard; she needed the power to stop Luffy even as Pirate King, because otherwise it could easily become him giving way all they had to villagers and such like when they first met! She bit lip in thought. Why was nothing coming to her!

"Look I know it's difficult," Ms. Bartender consoled, as she misunderstood Nami's frustration. "But communication is the best thing you can have with another person. I know if my fiancé and I hadn't, we would never be getting married!"

The bartender stopped for a moment to recount her words.

"B-but that isn't to say you two are in that kind of relationship or anything!" she said waving her hands awkwardly. "I'm only saying that talking is a good thing! Ha-ha."

"But. . . what if we are. . . ?"

"What?" Ms. Barkeep blinked in confusion.

What if Nami were in 'that kind of relationship' with Luffy? It would most certainly give her leverage. Not to mention the added benefit of protection, since she'd be the King's wife and all! Nami suddenly lit up. Nami the Pirate Queen! Nami _the rich and powerful_ Pirate Queen!

"That's it. . ." Nami muttered with the realization in her eyes. "That's it! That's what can I use! It's perfect!"

". . . Ok, I don't think I understand what's going on. . ." Ms. Bartender was beyond confused now.

"Thank you, Miss! This really helped a lot!" Nami shook the woman's hand vigorously.

Then took a great gulp of liquor from a bottle she grabbed from behind the bar ("H-hey!") and went off to Luffy's table.

Nami had a plan now, and it (or the liquor) made outright giddy. She would marry Luffy—err- at least on paper anyway. It would be simple really. All she had to do was a little manipulation in regards to Luffy, and it would be done. Nothing romantic of course, but just enough understanding of marriage for Luffy to know that what was his was _hers_, and what was hers was—well hers but that was beside the point. It of course wouldn't be some white wedding affair, but it would work well enough for her devices. Nami would claim Luffy as her husband, and reap the benefits! Her first step would be getting those harlot women away from her from her future husband and setting up some foundation.

"Hey Luffy! It's time to get going!"

Poor, unaware Luffy looked up to his trusted navigator, and having finished his entire meal, grinned.

* * *

In the time after leaving the small island the crew went through some slight changes. Zoro's sleeping habits had become less frequent, and his increased training had become noticeably more challenging. When Ussop asked about his behavior, the most he got from the swordsman was a dark look and growl that might have been at some point words. It was enough for the others not to ask again. Meanwhile, the chef seemed also to have a change in attitude. He began cooking more often than needed and experimenting with his dishes; trying again and again for more exquisite and refined meals. Sanji's excessive cooking would have gone to waste had it not been for Luffy's gluttony, and it wasn't until Nami threated bodily harm that Sanji eventually cut back (at least, after some intense sulking anyway). However, this only lead to more time for sparing with Zoro, which the two had taking to doing not long after leaving the island. Their behavior left their crew mates questioning, but for the most part unaffected.

Nami, on the other hand, seemed fine by comparison. A bit nicer to Luffy overall, but for the most part still the same penny-pinching, devious vixen she always was. No, it wasn't until far later in their journey that things began to change. Nami's kinder disposition becoming more genuine to her captain, Luffy growing more protective of his navigator, all the while the two growing closer to something neither had ever thought of. And when they finally reached their goals and that something not thought of . . . well it may not have been a white wedding affair, but it was definitely more romantic then Nami had first intended.

* * *

**A.N.:**

I took far too long with this story. Honestly, I knew it would take forever considering how I procrastinate, but 7 months is too long. The only good thing about it was I got to really look at this story and work it out to how I wanted it. Nami and Sanji's "nightmares" were easy enough to work out in my mind, because it seemed like something the two would worry about aside from their main goal. Zoro, on the other hand, was a totally different case. He is such a focused individual, that the only way to really get to him would be for someone (in this case Luffy) to get in the way of his goal. It was difficult to for me to figure out write that part out.

Zoro's part was hard, but I really enjoyed writing it. Zoro is my favorite character; right up there with Luffy! I'm glad to have wrote this story. It's the first time I've written a story in a long time since I do take a lot of time, and poetry is usually my thing. I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing (no matter how frustrating it was at times). Read and review! PEACE~!


End file.
